If Only We Had Known
by Flame31
Summary: THe effects of Cassidy's actions and eventual suicide on the people in his life he cared the most for. Focuses on Mac and Dick.
1. Chapter 1

I think that we all wanted to see Cassidy's funeral and Dick's reactions and stuff so I decided to construct my own story as to what might happen. This first chapter is really short, but they'll be more. Tell me what you think please, everybody loves reviews. The characters are a little OOC, only because they're dealing with a stressful and heartbreaking situation, so they wouldn't exactly be acting as they normally would.

If We Had Only Known

Mac took a deep breath and stepped out of her car, wearing a simple black dress. Her feet crushed the blades of grass beneath her as she walked towards her destination. With each step she got closer and closer to breaking down but managed to control herself, just barely. It was the smallest funeral that she had ever been to. There was only one other person there besides her. His face was solemn; a first for him, his blond hair covering his face, but Mac could tell that he had been crying. "Hi Dick," she said, her voice cracking slightly. Dick looked up, noticing her for the first time. "Mac," he said, his voice lacking its usual playful tone, "I didn't think that you would come."

"I had to," Mac replied, sounding almost disgusted with herself, "he did all those horrible things but, that doesn't mean I still don't care about him. It wasn't all his fault, if the mayor…."

"If the mayor hadn't _molested_ my brother, if he hadn't destroyed him!" Dick said, his face turning slightly red with anger. "I should have known if I was really his brother I should have known, I should have stopped it!" he cried, his eyes welling up with tears. "If I hadn't pushed him so much, to be a man and that stupid nickname, that stupid freaking nickname."

"It's not your fault Dick," Mac said comfortingly, "Woody Goodman did horrible things to Beav…Cassidy, it made him crazy. You can't blame yourself." Mac moved towards Dick, and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I do! I blame myself for being so horrible to him, I blame my dad for forcing him to play little league, and I blame the mayor for abusing him, and those stupid kids for trying to make him talk about it, and I blame Beaver for not telling someone," Dick ranted, becoming more emotional with every word. Mac just stood there, silently, listening to him, letting him vent. Then Dick quieted, calming himself down, forcing himself to breath, Mac being as consoling as she could be, considering that her emotional state wasn't much better than Dick's.

Eventually they both just stood there, staring at the coffin, thinking about what they could have done to stop Cassidy, what they could have done to help him. The priest began to read the final prayers as Cassidy's coffin was lowered into the hole below it. And it was almost as if he never existed. He was just the kid who blew up the bus. No one would care about what he had went through. Yes, he did kill so many people and he really was twisted, but it wasn't all his fault. And no one would remember that. No one but the two people who had come to his funeral. But they were the two people who mattered most to him, so really what they thought was all that mattered.

End of Chapter 1.

Stay tuned for more folks. And please, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter of the story is significantly less angsty than the first. But don't worry, the angst shall soon return. I wanted this story to contain both light and fun chapters as well as heartfelt, saddening chapters. As always, please review.

Chapter2

"Cindy, there's someone at the door for you," Mac's mother yelled up the stairs. Mac rolled her eyes, annoyed that the current project she was working on was being interrupted. Mac spent a lot of time on the computer these days, even more than she usually did. It was her distraction, the thing that kept her from thinking about Cassidy, from thinking about what he did, how horrible he was, and how she felt about it.

Mac slowly walked down the stairs and towards the front door. "Dude, your name's Cindy?" a familiar voice said as she answered the door. And lo and behold, there stood Dick Casablancas at her door, a black duffel bag at his side and a cocky grin upon his face.

"Dick? What are you doing at my house?" Mac asked slowly, thoroughly confused.

"Well I needed someone to hang out with and Logan's all busy lately and stuff, so I thought maybe you would be free," said Dick, "to you know, hang."

"So you came here because you had no one else to hang out with?" Mac asked, one eyebrow arched. Dick looked flustered at this comment.

"Well, yeah…I mean no….I mean….Uh, I brought video games!" Dick said, rummaging through his duffel bag, trying to change the subject. "I got Tekken 4, Midnight Club and….oh, Beach Volleyball. A bunch of half naked chicks hitting around a ball, how sweet is that?" Mac looked at him disbelievingly. "Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't be into that kind of thing, being a chick and all. Unless of course you swing that way?" Mac slapped him on the arm and Dick winced in pain.

"Don't be a dick…Dick," Mac said, the slightest grin upon her face.

"Uh, well, can I come in?" Dick asked, managing to look quite pathetic, standing on Mac's front porch.

"Fine," Mac said, opening the door wider, letting Dick in the house. She led him up the stairs and to her bedroom.

"I brought my own Playstation, wasn't sure if you had your own," Dick said when they reached her room.

"Well I did have one, but I took it apart because I need a part from it for my computer," Mac said. Dick looked at her like she had just grown an extra head. "Yes, I am completely aware of how weird I am."

"Well I guess it's good that you know," said Dick, as he made his way over to the TV to hook up the Playstation.

Mac spent about twenty minutes watching Dick's pathetic attempts to hook up the Playstation 2 to her television. "Didn't you hook this up at your house?" Mac asked, stifling a laugh at Dick's misfortune.

"Nah, some dude my dad hired hooked it up for me. It looked easy enough," Dick said as he attempted to shove the various wires into different slots on the television.

"If only you had some sort of technical genius who could hook it up for you….oh wait! You do!" Mac said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Dude, why didn't you say anything before?" Dick asked, looking frustrated.

"It was fun to watch you suffer," Mac replied as she went over to the television and began to insert the Playstation cables into their appropriate slots.

"Not cool Ghost Girl, not cool," Dick said, shaking his head as he went and sat on the floor in front of the TV. Mac just laughed and turned the Playstation on, the logo appearing on the television screen. "Awesome!" Dick exclaimed, "Now prepare to have your butt kicked at Tekken 4." Dick handed Mac a controller and she sat next to him. The two of them began to play the video game, although it's debatable as to whether Mac's random pressing of buttons could be called playing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude, how can you call yourself a computer genius if you can't even manage to play Tekken?" Dick said laughing, as he beat her for the fourth time in 15 minutes.

"Hacking into computers and databases is completely different that trying to beat up someone on a television using a bunch of buttons," Mac retorted as she threw down her controller after being defeated yet again.

"Well lets try Midnight Club then, it's a racing game, you only have like one button to press," Dick suggested as he restarted Playstation and inserted the new disk. Unfortunately Mac was less than good at this game as well. Dick managed to beat her all but one time, and Mac was pretty sure that he let her win the one race so she wouldn't feel like she sucked so badly. "Oh crap, I got to go," said Dick, looking at his watch, "I've got a surfing tourney this weekend and I gots to pick up my board from the surf shop, I was getting it waxed."

"Alright," said Mac as she stood up and began to disconnect the Playstation.

"No, keep it," Dick said, pulling her hand away from the wires, "I have like three more at home. Practice playing Tekken, cause really that was pathetic."

"Really? Thanks Dick," Mac said laughing. She walked Dick down the stairs and to the front door, seeing him out. "Thanks for coming over Dick, it was surprisingly fun."

"Yeah, it was," said Dick as he walked over to his car and started it. Before leaving though he stuck his head out the window.

"Hey! Come to my surfing tournament this weekend. It's at 12 on Saturday," Dick yelled. Mac looked surprised at the offer, unsure how to respond.

"Uh…O-okay," she stuttered before she realized what she was saying. Dick grinned before driving away, tires squealing. Mac, still slightly stunned, walked back into her house.

"Who was that nice young man?" asked Mac's mother, who was waiting inside for her, glad to see that Mac was starting to get over Cassidy. Mac laughed at the fact that someone was referring to Dick as being nice.

"That was Dick Casablancas," Mac replied before walking up to her room to practice playing Tekken 4.

And there ends the second chapter. Oh I forgot to put in the disclaimer, so here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters associated with it. Nor do I own Tekken, Midnight Club, or Playstation.

Ok, now that I have that over with, till the next time people. I like reviews ever so much.


End file.
